Vladimir Tod: Careless Whisper
by Viridi Invidia
Summary: "I'm not gonna be with her, I thought, I'm never going to dance with her again." Vladimir Tod is feeling conflicted after dancing with Snow at Matthew's party.


I opened the front door and stepped inside, slipping off my shoes. I saw Nelly sitting on the couch, reading a novel. She looked up from her book. She smiled at me and I gave her a meek smile back.

"How was the party? Did everyone like your costume?" She asked, still smiling. I nodded, thinking of Snow and her comment about my costume.

"Yeah, I guess, not many people got the joke though." I said. "I'm gonna go to my room. I'm tired."

"Good night, Vladimir." She said. I half-smiled back.

"Good night, Nelly." I walked down the hall to my room. I opened the door to my room and turned on the radio to the local rock station. I heard the deejay on the radio announce the next song. It was another Seether song. Thank God it wasn't Broken. I couldn't stand to hear that song again.

It was called 'Careless Whisper'. I'd heard the George Michael version from Nelly. But I hadn't heard the Seether cover. I turned up the radio. Shaun Morgan's voice filled my room.

~~~ I feel so unsure As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor As the music dies, something in your eyes Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes ~~~ Have you ever felt like your life was something straight out of a movie? Well, I feel like it all the time. I'm not normal. Not in the least. A teenage vampire having to deal with slayers and other vampires and the toughest of all, girls. That's not normal. My life is like the silver screen, what with all the sad goodbyes. I've been through stuff no other teenager should have to go through.

And tonight when I danced with Snow, I did feel so unsure. I didn't think she'd want to dance with me, because I had put her through so much pain.

~~~ I'm never gonna dance again Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm Though it's easy to pretend I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend And waste the chance that I'd been given So I'm never gonna dance again The way I danced with you ~~~

If I did die, either by Joss's hand or by the Elysian Council, I would have never had the chance to make it up to Snow. I'd die a guilty man. She's not a fool. She knows all the things I'd put her through. It wasn't pleasant either. I'd cheated her. I made her weaker when she had put up with so much pain at home with her father. So if I did die, I know she's never dance the same way.

~~~ Time can never mend The careless whispers of a good friend To the heart and mind Ignorance is kind And there's no comfort in the truth Pain is all you'll find ~~~

I remember her voice in my ear the night I released her as my drudge. She was so ignorant to what was really going on, that I was going to die. But, there really wouldn't have been any comfort in the truth. She liked me. And she would've been in pain if she had known the truth.

~~ Tonight the music seems so loud I wish that we could lose this crowd Maybe it's better this way We've hurt each other with the things we want to say ~~

The music was indeed loud and I would've liked to just dance without interruption. Maybe it was better that we were apart. I always hurt her by not saying enough to her about what was going on. Maybe it really was better that we were apart.

~~ We could have been so good together We could have lived this dance forever Now who's going to dance with me Please stay!  
>~~<p>

We really would've been good together. Everyone always told us we were perfect for each other. And maybe if I did turn her into a vampire we could be together forever, but I would never turn her into something like me. And who'd dance with her when I was gone? I wish I could stay...

As the chorus played again, I turned off the radio and fell asleep, only to dream about Snow and dancing with her forever. When I woke up, it was four o' clock in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. I sat in bed trying to fall back asleep, but I couldn't not without thinking of Snow. So there I was, awake at four in the morning trying so hard not to think of her.

I'm not gonna be with her, I thought, I'm never going to dance with her again. 


End file.
